Stop Hurting Strong
by Fey Effervescence
Summary: Strong is upset with the Sole Survivor and decides to leave in search of the Milk of Human Kindness on his own. Unfortunately for him, karma decides to catch up with him for all the terrible things he's done and he's captured by a sadistic human(?) who wants to make him scream. WARNING: Torture, gore, smut.
1. Captured

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I wanted to write this story for two reasons: there isn't enough Strong fanfiction, and I don't feel like the game developed Strong's character enough. Personally, he's my favorite companion to travel with and I wondered how he'd react if the tables were flipped and he was the one being preyed upon and helpless.**

 **Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 1: Captured**

"Human horrible leader! Human do all things wrong! Human take from other humans! Not give! Not share! Human always talk, when should fight! Human always look weak to other humans!" And it was with that, Strong turned his back to the human he'd spent so much of his time traveling with. He should've known better. Humans were hard to understand, and much too different from super mutants; too weak, and too selfish. No matter. Strong was rid of the human nuisance, and henceforth would fully commit himself to searching for the Milk of Human Kindness, even if were a venture to be undertaken solo. The first he'd heard of it, his fellow mutants laughed and thought him weak for listening to the words of a human, but Strong knew it to be real. Humans may have been small and weak, but their dominance of the Commonwealth was undeniable. Strong needed that power, not only for himself, but to share with his brothers so that they can run the Commonwealth and kill everything.

Night had come, and it'd brought with it an arid wind than danced through the dilapidated streets of Boston. Clouds hid the stars and debarred the moon, and the buildings stood in eldritch silence, lamenting the loss of the fluorescence that'd abandoned them. Debris of every imagining was strewn haphazardly about the streets, negligence allowing trash to skip freely the roads and surf the air, no human caring enough to tend to its removal. For Strong this was a good thing, for it allowed him to scavenge to satisfaction, and that's exactly the predicament he found himself in. He'd been scrounging through a dumpster. He'd not found much, just bits of material that may or may not have been edible, but seemed decent enough. The remnants he could find were far from filling and he'd need something larger soon, preferably a brahmin.

Since leaving the blue human he searched everywhere for the milk, or so it felt like to him. The streets confused him. They all looked the same. Many places he'd search repeatedly, and it appeared as if he'd been wandering for days. But the search for the milk would have to wait, for it was his stomach's demands that required his attention. Luckily for him, that was a problem soon to be solved.

"AHH!"

"Strong hear something," said the mutant, his movements stilling.

"My leg… it hurts!"

"Human!" excitedly whispered Strong, "Sound like hurt human. Easy kill." Without hesitation, large rough green fingers curled around the metal shaft of his supersledge. "Not worry, human! Strong make pain go away. Not hurt after Strong eat you." Strong pursued the pained mewls, and it wasn't long before he spotted the form of an adolescent male, glasses hanging loosely from his nose. He clutched tightly to his leg, the denim he wore soaked in blood. Both the scent and sight were enough to instigate the rumbling of Strong's stomach, his grip upon his weapon tightening.

The human spotted Strong and immediately panic painted the injured male's face a ghastly white. "No! No! Please don't kill me!" begged the boy.

This was Strong's favorite part. He loved to hear his victim's beg for their lives. It was funny the faces they'd made and the cries they released at the sight of him. "Human is Strong's now," he hoisted his maul high prepared for the fatal blow. What happened next Strong's brain could have possibly computed.

"You fucking morons are all the same."

Strong spun around, "Who there!?" his answer came in the form of a sharp neck pain, and a human clothed entirely of black pointing a rifle at him. One massive hand lowered as stodgy fingers examined his neck, and with a wince, he extricated a dark dart. Strong's vision began to blur, "Stupid, human!" grumbled the green brute. "Str-Strong make… you dead!"

 _Thud!  
_ The cloaked figure lowered their weapon and kicked the downed mutant's head for reassurance. It was the injured teen who spoke next, "Shit, Marlena! I thought you were going to let him get me!" With ease, he stood to his feet with the assistance of the shrouded woman.

"Stop complaining. The tranquilizer isn't going to last forever." The boy quickly, though with much difficulty, began moving the hulking mass before them. When the mutant awoke, it would wish it were dead.

 **XXX**

A groan signaled Strong's return to consciousness, "Argh…" slowly his eyes opened and he found himself in a dim room with metallic walls. Various beams and bars stretched across the ceiling, rust having slowly encroached upon their surface, given the place a dull-reddish hue. Between them were myriad pipes of varying sizes. Chains lay festooned over many of the bars and hooks dangled freely. The red tint of the room wasn't only attributed to rust, but also that of blood, and a lot of it. Thick coagulant lay disseminated in massive clumps and caked to the walls. Smears and splatters accented every perceivable inch of the premises. The floors consisted of grime covered concrete, and there, seemingly thrown haphazardly, were large bones sprinkled about. A trained eye could surmise the bones to be human in origin, but their robust shape and the varying deformities were riddled with peculiarities. Strong of course hadn't the intellect to discern their oddities from that of any other bones he may have come across. To a human, this place would appear to be the gruesome backdrop of an eery nightmare, appealing only to the skewed sense of aesthetic only a super mutant could possess. Strong liked the place, but the sight and smell only served to remind him how famished he'd been. "Strong… not feel good. Head hurt." He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He just remembered the weak human crying and then all went blank. Nausea overwhelmed him and his throat was uncomfortably dry. His body felt heavy and when he'd made a move to rise, he found the task impossible. "Huh?" He tried to lift an arm, but found a thick band of metal across his wrist. Rage immediately inundated him and the remaining cognition availed to him. He bucked and attempted to overpower his restraint but it was to no avail. Not only had his arms been bound, but his neck and ankles too were held fast by the thick shining metal. He roared.

"There's no point in doing that," it was the unmistakable voice of a human, a female human. Strong heard it before, before everything went blank. There was only but one place it could have come from and that was behind him. Unfortunately, his predicament prevented him from facing his captor.

"Stupid, human! Think this stop Strong!" the super mutant continued to yell, muscles tensing and vein striations looking to rip from green skin as he exerted himself in an attempt at freedom. Strong let loose a loud roar, chest muscles flexing greatly, but ultimately still getting him nowhere.

"Yes, actually I do, idiot."

"Not idiot!"

"Idiot," Strong could hear the slight indication of laughter in her tone. The fact she repeated it made him all the angrier. She stepped into view, the same outfit she'd captured him in still worn, but the mask this time absconded. Her face was as pale as a winter's moon, her clear flawless skin unusual to residents of the commonwealth. Her eyes shown in the light like blue jewels glistening in the sun, and curly black hair partially obscured her further. She was what humans called pretty, but Strong cared not about the looks of humans, all he wanted to do was snap the neck of the woman teasing him.

"STRONG CRUSH YOU!" he shrieked. Again, he went into a fit of hysterics, and again the woman watched him, a smirk visible on her face. It was another ten minutes before the mutant panted from exhaustion. "Strong get free, then Strong eat stupid human!"

The woman laughed, " _Strong_ has to get free first," she teased. "Too bad _Strong_ isn't strong, but weak." She knew those words were going to get a rise out of him again. She knew the psychology of super mutants very well, they valued strength above anything else, and being called weak was a deep insult.

"STRONG NOT WEAK! STRONG IS STRONG AND GREAT WARRIOR! NOT WEAK! RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND CRUSH YOUR BONES!"

The woman calmly turned her back to the mutant and walked over to a wall. On it, was a metal cabinet and she slowly opened it. Within hung a myriad of instruments, some of which were familiar to Strong, others he'd never seen before. There was a saw, a hammer, tongs, stakes, knives, among others. A super mutant he may have been; he wasn't completely oblivious. He knew those tools were meant to inflict pain and a lot of it. He snorted as if daring the woman to do her worst. "Hah! Not scare Strong." Life as a super mutant traversing the Commonwealth wasn't easy; he'd the scar above his eye and other places to prove it. It wasn't the first time Strong had encountered hostile humans, but this was the first to ever capture him. Humans were smart, but he knew they had a tendency to overestimate just how much smarter they were than super mutants. This human would be like the rest: become overconfident and make a mistake for Strong to exploit. Unfortunately, for all the humans Strong made suffer in the past, he'd never once been on the receiving end of the same treatment, and humans were far more inventive in their methods than super mutants could ever hope to be.

A hammer was removed from the wall, but not just any hammer, one that Strong immediately recognized. "IS STRONG'S! GIVE TO ME!" it was his super sledge. The woman took note of the weapon's weight by shifting it from hand to hand. Satisfied, she ambled her way over to the bound mutant. Without a word, she swung, striking Strong pang the kneecap. "ARGH!" he howled, pain coursing through his entire leg. His body jerked and his toes curled. Again she swung, and again he yelled. This pain he hadn't expected. Humans may have been smaller and weaker, but a well delivered attack at the right location with the right weapon would hurt any creature, especially so fragile a point as the knee. He gritted together his stained teeth, blackened by potentially decades of neglect and consuming unsanitary raw flesh from animal and human alike. The third strike came and he yelled again, and then another strike, and another. Tears were never a thing a super mutant shed, but Strong couldn't help the watering of his eyes.

"Weak," said the human, coaxing him to roar in defiance. She slammed the hammer down on his knee once more. "Weak." Again the mutant fought his restraints, the urge to break free and kill his tormentor returning. "Weak." Each time the word floated from her pink lips, the hammer would slam into Strong's knee.

"STOP HURTING STRONG!" he'd been the angriest he'd ever been. Angrier than when his brothers locked him away atop Trinity Tower. He'd been angrier than feeling the sting of bullets fired from the guns of humans. He'd been angrier than watching the blue human talk nice and not share with other humans. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt or could remember feeling. Over and over again, the same spot was assaulted and all he could do was pathetically thrash about as the human kept striking him. "GAH! NO!" The green skin covering his knee was a deep purple where the blood beneath coagulated into an unsettling bruise. Again and again, the hammer struck, the human's face void all emotion as she listened to his groans of pain. "KILL YOU! KILL! KILL!" He could articulate no other word. He wanted to pull this human's spinal cord from her living flesh and suck the meat from it, he wanted to squeeze her head between both his gargantuan green hands and watch her face turn blue and the vessels of her eyes swell and burst until finally her skull gave way and fragmented beneath the power of his palms. But alas that wasn't to be for he couldn't move. His attempted to lift his hips from the stone slab he laid upon, but the action only intensified the pain in his knee. Whenever he'd move his leg, the human's hammer would simply find it again. Pain then began to suffuse his anger, and all Strong could think about was getting it to stop. "ENOUGH, HUMAN! NO MORE!" But she hadn't listened. "HUMAAAN!" Tears slid down the super mutant's cheeks.

 _POP!  
_ A scream loud enough to shake the entire Commonwealth tore from Strong, pain written over his green face. "ARGH! ARGH! PAAAAIN! HUURT!" And for the first time, Strong found himself screaming, tears pouring down his face. His massive body was wracked by sobs, snot spilling from his nose, his throat undoubtedly raw from the wailing he was engaged in. Watching him cry was almost like watching a massively intellectually inept child.

The woman lowered the hammer, "Like I said. Weak." With that, she exited the room through a door closest the right most corner visible to Strong. The door slammed shut behind her as Strong continued to loudly sob. Suddenly the lights went out and Strong found himself plunged into darkness.


	2. Brothers

**Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 2: Brothers**

Without the sun's light, tracking the amount of hours that'd elapsed proved impossible. Not that Strong knew how to count time regardless. For a human, one would've estimated that a few days passed since the mysterious woman's appearance, but for a super mutant like Strong who lacked a human adult's patience the time seemed like weeks if not months. The night the woman hurt him, he cried to himself until his throat hurt and even after he'd stopped the pain refused him sleep. Attempts to move his leg, only proved that the knee joint was shattered, the slightest movement arching pain throughout him. The situation didn't make sense to Strong. Why was the human keeping him and why did she hurt him the way she had? Most humans simply killed super mutants and let that be that, but not this human. She hurt him and seemed to like hurting him. What had Strong ever done to her? His mind pondered less of these questions and more so how to escape. Being a super mutant afforded him superior visual perception in the dark, and in fact, he saw well in the dark (not much color, those details weren't important). But _this_ darkness was imperceptible even to him. He thought and thought and thought, but between the pain and the actual thinking, it served only to hurt his head.

The sound and sight of the lights returning put Strong on edge. His body tensed and his eyes honed in towards the door. It was a while before anything happened, Strong sitting in the room for several long minutes before the pale human returned. This time she was clad entirely in slick shiny black vinyl from head to toe, her face covered by a black gas mask. Long black blades were sheathed and crossed over her back. Strong knew it was her. The way she smelt; the way she walked was burned into his psyche. He couldn't forget her even if he wanted to. "Strong hate human!"

"Human doesn't care."

Strong growled. She made him look weak. Made him cry like a stupid human. "Strong confused. Why human hurt Strong? Not hurt! Not attack! At least Strong doesn't think Strong did."

"Because I want to and I can. Isn't that what you super mutants do? Kill and hurt others for the fun of it? Why can't I?"

That logic made sense to Strong. Killing wasn't just for food, but for fun, both Strong and his brothers enjoyed it. _"Sometimes Strong throw humans from top of tower. Strong like the way they scream."_ He remembered saying that to the blue human once they'd rescued himself and Rex from Trinity Tower. "So… human like the way Strong scream!?" that meant she liked seeing Strong weak.

"Precisely."

"Strong mad! Strong angry!"

"Tell it to someone who cares."

Strong growled. The woman, headless his pain, walked over to him and stared down at his knee. It was massively swollen and bruised. She lifted a finger and instinctively Strong flinched; her touch, however, surprised him. It wasn't aggressive, it was instead gentle, her fingertips grazing softly over the rough dry skin. She circled his knee continuously as if studying her work. Just as Strong relaxed his body, the human, without warning, punched him hard in the knee forcing another scream from the super mutant. The pain was almost worse than before, but being a super mutant, Strong knew he'd heal much faster than a human. "Stupid plastic lady! Strong—"

"Kill me?" she laughed.

"Make you pay!" continued Strong. "Hurt human like human hurt Strong! Then Strong make you dead!" The woman laughed at him, and this only served to enrage him further.

"You're weak," she started again.

Given the way Strong glared, it appeared as though he were willing her to spontaneously combust, "Not say that! Not weak! Strong powerful warrior!"

"Not more powerful than me," the woman sounded exasperated as she said that. That however didn't stop her from sauntering closer to the mutant and removing her mask. Curly black locks spilled forward and she leaned into the mutants face. His breath was overwhelmingly pungent, but that hadn't seemed to perturb her in the slightest. "Look at you. I won. I broke you. You're a loser, Strong. Pathetic and stupid super mutant trash."

"Super mutant is unstoppable. Super mutant is future! Better than puny weak human!"

She snickered, "Not you though. You're the weakest super mutant."

Strong released a blustering billow, assaulting her with spit and hot breath, "AAAAAAARGH!" His arms flexed and he began pulling at the bolts binding his wrists and neck, the veins of his neck and forehead looking to pop any second. In fact, had it not been for his restraints, he'd have undoubtedly flailed wildly almost as if thrown into a puerile tantrum.

"Weakling. There are so many other stronger super mutants than you. You're not worthy to call yourself a super mutant."

The roaring and defiant thrashing continued, Strong not at all caring about the pain of his leg, in fact, the pain served to intensify his anger as it reminded him of his weakness and gave validity to the human's claims. It was a reminder that she'd won. "LET STRONG GO! NOW, HUMAN!" Without warning the human swiftly struck him about the nose, "GAH!" Blood trickled. Super mutant or not, cartilage was fairly fragile. "NOT HIT STRONG ANYMORE!" The demand only served to produce the opposite effect, the woman striking him thrice more, instigating a pained groan and a snort from Strong. He'd attempted to turn his head away, his green face scrunched in displeasure. Thankfully, it hadn't been the worse thing the human could've done. "Strong not understand!" he complained. "Why want make Strong hurt?" his tongue poked from his mouth to lick away the falling blood.

"Because I like you super mutants," the answer confused Strong.

"But why hurt if like?"

"You're stupid, almost innocently so. Like deranged children. I want to break that innocence. Turn that child-like excitement and sense of superiority into terror. It gives me pleasure to watch you bleed." Most of what she said, Strong hadn't fully understood, though he'd wished he had. Did all humans wish to hurt super mutants like this one? Most tended to run in fear. "It's the best way to season you."

"What season?" he was really confused now.

"You'll find out soon enough," with that, the human backed away from him and left the room. A few seconds later those lights went out, casting Strong once again into darkness.

XXX

Strong only realized he'd been sleeping the moment he'd open his eyes. The bloody metallic room confused him initially until he remembered the mean human that'd captured and hurt him. The pain in his knee however hadn't been forgotten. Though a super mutant's ability to heal was faster than a human's, the damage sustained would still take a while to recover from.

When he'd turned his head to the side, he was startled by an unexpected sight. "Brother!" Another super mutant lay on a slab similar to his own and also strapped down. The sound of Strong's booming voice stirred the mutant.

"Argh! Dizzy! Head spinning!"

"Brother!"

The mutant turned his head, "Who that?" The mutant tried to rise, but found himself bound, and at once began to struggle and resist. "Get this off! Stupid metal! Brother, help!"

"Strong try. Not work. Humans brought us to this place. Won't let us leave. Hurt Strong bad!"

"They will pay for this! Rock will kill the humans!"

The lights to the room came to life and without delay the door opened. The woman returned, this time wearing a black dress with an exaggerated flare. A leather apron protected her attire, and her curls appeared meticulously done, light make up and blood red lips applied to her petite face. She pushed in her hand a cart, a concealed dish and a glass of wine resting upon it. Her heels loudly clacked as she approached the mutants.

"This puny human capture Rock!?" the other mutant said in disbelief. "Hah!"

Another familiar face came into view, and Strong immediately recognized it as the younger human he'd pursued the night of his capture. His glasses still barely clung to his face. Unlike the woman he accompanied, he was nervous, both mutants practically able to smell the fear dripping from him. He was carrying a chair which he placed next to Rock, whereupon the woman sat. "Anything else, Marlena?"

"That'll be all. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"N-no, that's okay. Just save me some."

"Release us humans!" the kid jumped, "and Rock promises to smash you quick and painless." Marlena delivered the kid a glance and he quickly scampered from the room. She lifted the lid revealing an aromatic roast, seasoned and glazed to perfection. The tantalizing aroma drew the attention of both mutants, particularly Strong, it'd been so long since he'd had a decent meal. "Food! Nice tasty food!" observed Rock. Marlena took a light sip from her wine glass and proceeded to cut into the roast before her. "Give to me human!" she ignored him. "Now!" She pierced a bit with her fork and slowly brought it to her lips and released a concomitant groan of exaggerated pleasure.

"So succulent and delicious. The meat is practically falling apart."

"No fair! Strong want! Not eat in days! Marlena-human share!" he'd remembered it'd been what the boy called her. "Can't eat all! Too much!"

Marlena sat down her fork and simply stared at the roast and then to the mutants, "You're absolutely right. This is too much. I should share."

"Yes, human," excitedly agreed Rock. "Should share. Rock will be human's friend, if human share," the mutant said in a gruff sing-song manner, trying his best to convince Marlena.

"Sure, Rock. You can have some," she picked up a separate fork and slid some of the roast onto a small saucer. "Open wide," she commanded, dangling a bit of the roast over the additional mutant's mouth.

"Aaaah," he opened wide, and as a reward Marlena gifted him with the food he'd desired. Rock greedily sucked it from the utensil and loudly chewed and grumbled.

"Hey!" pouted Strong, "What about Strong?" Marlena hadn't gifted the original mutant a glance, instead she persisted in her feeding of Rock.

"So good!" exclaimed the mutant. "Rock never had anything like this before! What is it human? Tell Rock!" he opened his mouth to receive another bite.

"It's pan-seared brahmin with a tarberry glaze. Very good?"

"Yes! Very good. More! More! Want more! Now, human!" Marlena complied.

The rumbling of Strong's stomach was audible, "Why only share with brother and not Strong?" the lack of food had him weak, and the foreign redolence of the tarberry glaze caused Strong to fidget. "Brother is super mutant. Strong is super mutant. You like brother more than Strong?"

"It's so good brother! Best brahmin Rock has tasted! Better than dog. Better even than human!"

For another ten minutes, Strong suffered through the loud chewing and groaning of Rock. "Argh!" he shook his head from side to side and clenched his fist, drool sliding from the corners of his mouth. "Please, human! Strong hungry!"

Marlena continued to ignore Strong, "Looks like you've eaten the entire roast Rock. I had so much fun feeding you I forgot to feed myself. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to eat these mashed tatos that I had to go with the brahmin and my mutfruit pudding."

"What is… _pudding_?" inquired Rock.

"It's a dessert. Something that you eat after your main meal for fun."

"Give this _pudding_ to Rock, human! Now!"

"Certainly, Rock," Marlena took the pudding dish and placed in her lap. A generous amount was scooped up in the spoon and brought to Rock's lips, and greedily he sucked it down.

"So good! So soft! So cold! Argh! More! More, human!" when Marlena hadn't been fast enough, Rock began thrashing as best as possible. "Hurry up, human! You give to Rock now!" When Marlena brought the next spoonful to Rock's lips, she sent an insouciant glare towards Strong before turning to face Rock once more. Nosily the mutant slurped and Strong released a deep whine.

"Not be anymore left for Strong if you give it all to brother! Almost all gone!"

"Last bite, Rock," Marlena watched as Rock greedily sucked down the last of the pudding.

"Get more," commanded Rock.

"There isn't any more," she answered.

"Why not save Strong some!" unfortunately Strong continued to go ignored or so he thought.

Marlena faced Strong once more then to Rock, "Time for Strong to eat. You do want to share with Strong, don't you, Rock?"

"Yes. It is super mutant way. But there not more to give. You said all gone."

A smile spread across Marlena's face, "There's always more to give." In a flash she took that steak knife and jammed it into Rock's side. The mutant howled in agony as blood began to ooze forth and travel down the side of his torso. This action startled Strong.

"ARGH! STUPID DUMB HUMAN! YOU HURT ROCK WITH KNIFE! KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The came another stab, "AAH!"

"BROTHER!" called out Strong. He made another futile attempt to free himself, both mutants trying to rid themselves of their restraints. Strong should have known that the Marlena-human was up to no good.

"You said you wanted to share," Marlena procured another knife and began to intricately cut into Rock's side, the blood now pooling at his side and dripping from the stone slab. The mutant wailed and thrashed about, "You're only making this worse for yourself. All of your thrashing is forcing me to cut deeper into you. Stop being weak and take the pain." This of course was a futile point for Rock continued to resist. Marlena sighed.

"ARGH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" cried Rock. It was then that Marlena held up a slab of circular flesh, the knife piercing its middle. The green skin on one side proved it'd been that of the mutant.

"You know I have to come clean," Marlena unenthusiastically stated. "That wasn't brahmin you ate, but instead one of your brothers." This prompted an even louder roar from Rock.

"HATE YOU, HUMAN!" screamed Strong. "LEAVE BROTHER ALONE!" his green body twisted this way and that, beads of sweat sliding down the curve of his green head.

Marlena rose from her position and walked over to Strong, the flesh still dangling from the knife in her hand. "Here," she brought it to the mutant's lips but he turned his head away.

"Not want!" his voice was barely able to drown out Rock's screaming. "Marlena-human hurt brother! Strong not eat!"

"But Rock wanted to share with you. If you don't eat, then his pain would have been for nothing. Besides, you're really hungry still. I know you are. Rock said it himself: your brothers provide the best meat he's ever tasted and I'm a very good cook."

Strong looked at the meat, temptation chiseling away at him. He was very hungry, but eating that meat would have been a betrayal to his brother, "NO! STRONG NOT WANT!"

"You sure?" Marlena held the flesh over Strong's face, allowing the blood to freely drip onto his lips.

"GAH! NO!" some inadvertently got into his mouth, and the taste of blood created a craving for more. "GO AWAY HUMAN!" Marlena lowered the meat and began to smear both it and Rock's blood over Strong's face. Rock's screaming had already died down and was instead replaced by pained groans.

"Kill you for that!" Shouted Rock.

Marlena sighed and pulled a pistol out from the front of her dress. With expert accuracy, a bullet pierced Rock's temple, splattering blood outward. "NOO! YOU KILL BROTHER!"

"This was never about Rock. This was always about you, Strong." The gun was concealed once more.

"About Strong? What you mean?"

"I wanted you to see what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to kill you."

"Hah! You can try puny, human! Strong not scared! Killing Strong won't be easy!"

"Good," a sinister smile spread across Marlena's lips. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. When I get done with you, you're going to wish you were dead."

Strong didn't know what to think. A human like Marlena wasn't one typically encountered. Never had he met a human that liked hurting super mutants and wanted to hear him scream. There was nothing he could say to scare her, and that made him wary, but his pride would never allow him to tell her that. "If human so powerful, fight Strong! Let Strong go. Cowards sneaky fight. Not Strong! Strong smash, not wait in shadows! Not tie up!"

"This is going to be so much fun," Marlena took the dangling flesh to her lips and then between her teeth. She tugged hard, green skin peeling from the severed muscle and a piece of flesh with it. To Strong's astonishment she began chewing, blood dribbling down her chin. "I can't to see what you taste like."

Strong glared. _This_ was definitely a first: a human who wanted to eat super mutants. Normally it'd been the other way around. "You want to eat Strong? Have Strong's flesh with pudding and glaze?" it had after all been what she'd served Rock.

A tiny mewl of pleasure left Marlena's lips and she placed her hand to her cheek, "When you put it that way, I almost want a sample right now."

"Huh?" before Strong had a chance to question Marlena further, she jumped atop him straddling his body. Leaning forward she clasped his chin between her teeth and began to bite down hard. "AHH! You think this hurt Strong?" Marlena increased the pressure and Strong tried to force her off by bucking and turning his head from side to side but the human was persistent. "AAH! GET OFF!" Strong managed to shake her free, but she simply attempted once more. Her teeth repeatedly bumped and scraped against his chin as Strong vehemently shook his head and angled his chin away from her. Finally, Marlena held his head between her hands to steady it, and continued to gnaw. For better leverage she maneuvered her head rightward and recaptured his chin with her back molars. The pain started to increase and Strong felt his chin beginning to sting. He careered his pupils downward to observe his attacker, and the intensity of his glare was accentuated by the reddish hue bordering his orbitals. Verdant skin gave way as Marlena's teeth sunk beneath the epidermis, and blood started to fill her mouth. Her teeth were now lodged in his chin and Strong released a yell. "HUMAN, STOOOOP!" She began pulling. There was only so much her human teeth could accomplish as she hadn't the sharp incisors of a natural predator, her blunt teeth in fact making the pain worse as she crushed the bit of flesh that Strong had. He felt her tongue lapping away the blood that left him, her warm drool drench his skin, and her breath pelting the bottom of his face. "STRONG CHIN HURT REALLY BAD! STING!" The stinging was agonizing and he clenched his large green fists together and repeatedly flexed his toes. "HUMAN! HUMAN!" he pleaded. "NOOO! AAAAH!" And with one last tug, the flesh from his chin gave way as she turned her head sideways, tearing it free. " _HREGH_!" he released a sharp inhale. " _HUMAAAAN_!" cried the mutant. Blood poured from the bottom of Strong's face, coating his neck like a rubious paint. Marlena smothered his chin with her lips and began to imbibe the flowing blood, drinking of the mutant's life force while gruesomely moaning. Each time her tongue would touch and drag across the open would, Strong would flinch and groan louder. His fervent head shaking finally got her to release his face.

Marlena smiled at the mutant as he cried out in pain, forcing Strong to watch as his own blood dripped from her chin. The torn flesh of his chin was held between her teeth, Strong knowing it was his by the green skin covering it. "WWWAAAARGH!" he was so mad his vision went black. He thrashed violently and shook his head from side to side, spit flying from his mouth, his stained teeth bared ferociously and his face contorted like a demonic mask. Having a human do _that_ to him and forcing him to watch was too much, and Marlena's laughter didn't make things better. "RAAAAAGH! SMASH YOU! SMASH YOU! SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Marlena began chewing the torn flesh openly, allowing Strong to watch her teeth pierce and tear it further before she purposely swallowed with an obnoxious gulp. Those delicate fingers found the sides of the mutant's face as she brought his head's movements to an end, though it hadn't at all ceased Strong's resistance. Again, she leaned forward and captured the bottom of his face, and once again, she tore free a fresh piece of meat. " _SMAAAAAAASH_!" She got up and went towards that door and turned back to look at Strong giving another loud chortle at the mutant's suffering. "SMAAAAAAAASH! SMAAAAAAAAASH! SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" She let the room and thereafter everything went dark.

 **A/N: If you like this story please leave a comment. If you hate this story, still leave a comment. I'm not at all opposed to constructive criticism. Feedback motivates me.**


	3. Food

**Traegodia: Thanks for being the first reviewer. I'm really glad you like the story. Don't worry though, Strong will get some reprieve in later chapters.**

 **Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 3: Food**

"Stupid Marlena-human! Think can eat Strong and Strong not smash! Strong not food! Strong mighty super mutant!" The room was still dark and there was no sign of Marlena, but Strong couldn't find it in himself to sleep. Being unable to move made his body stiff and uncomfortable, and the stone slab supporting him hadn't helped. He was furious with Marlena. His spilt blood crusted to his green skin, and his chin and knee throbbed. His chin wound had crusted over. Thankfully being a super mutant meant he hadn't need to worry about potential infection. After all, the room hadn't been the most sanitary (not that he minded). "Eat Marlena-human heart! Strong turn her into gore bag! Pay for biting Strong!"

The sound of coughing caused the super mutant to jump. As far as he'd known, no one else had been in the room with him.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

"Br-brother…"

Strong knew that voice. "Rock! You alive!" That was the happiest news Strong had received since first meeting Rock to begin with. It meant he wasn't alone. "Hah! Strong knew puny Marlena-human couldn't kill brother." The close ranged head shot seemed like certain death. But it made Strong think; either Rock was really strong or Marlena hadn't intended to kill him. She was mean and probably wanted him to suffer like Strong.

"Must… leave this place…"

Strong agreed, "But how? Not can move…"

"No know… head hurt lot. We must find a way. Make humans pay. Too tired to move, but can't if could…"

The lights sprang to life and anger possessed Strong. That door opened and all his rage blasted forward, "GO AWAY, HUMAN! RAAAARGH!" he began bucking and roaring.

Marlena simply waltzed in, not seeming to care. Without a word she walked over to Strong and in a flash punched him in the throat. This caused the mutant to cough loudly and struggle for air, his body suddenly spasming. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"AGH!" he said finally gaining his breath and speaking ability. Panic colored his moss-colored face, his eyes wide and mouth open as he panted profusely. "St-Strong… wish you were dead."

"You wouldn't be the first of your brothers to want that," Marlena turned her attention to Rock. "So I see you're still with us. Good." She jammed her finger into the bullet wound she'd created, causing Rock to howl loudly.

"Human, stop now! Not do that!" chastised Strong.

"I'll do what I want," Marlena quipped. "I'm your master. The sooner you accept being tamed the better."

Strong was taken aback, "Tamed? Like hound?" his anger started to rise again, "Strong warrior not hound! You not tame me!"

"Then I'll settle for ripping you to pieces until you accept me as your master. Every day I'll rip away and eat a piece of your flesh. Maybe I'll start with your arms," Marlena lifted a knife and pressed the point down into the inside of Strong's bicep piercing skin and muscle.

"AAAAAAAAH! NO!"

Marlena removed the knife and licked away the blood that collected upon it. "So delicious. One thing I will say is that you mutants provide a lot of meat."

"If human take Strong's arms, Strong can't smash anymore!" Killing and rampaging was part of what made a super mutant a super mutant. If Strong couldn't do that then he was useless.

"Exactly. You know what I think I'll take one today."

"RAAAARGH!" this wasn't a scream of anger, but instead distress. This terrified Strong and it was shown all over his face. "No human… not do that…"

"Then accept me as your master," rationalized Marlena.

"N-no… ," weakly interjected Rock. "Not accept. Don't let tame…"

Marlena looked to Rock, "Nice to see that you're feeling better. Today I won't be hurting you, Rock, but that isn't to say you won't be hurt at all," she looked to the door. "Oh, Josiah!" she sang.

The door opened, and pushing another tray was the skittish boy that'd occasionally accompanied Marlena. On the tray was a portable grill and various utensils.

"Going to feed fallen brothers to us?" asked Strong.

"Nope. Today is Josiah's turn to have some fun," explained Marlena. Strong didn't see how that weak coward of a human was going to do anything but he kept quiet as Marlena continued. "You two are actually on the menu. For us." Both mutants panicked, with Strong fighting once more but Rock too weak to. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. Just cut a piece of you off and grill it."

"Stay away, humans!" cried Rock.

Josiah seemed uncomfortable as he powered the nuclear grill and grabbed a knife, his fingers tremulous. "W-which one am I suppose to get, Marlena?"

She walked over to him and clasped both hands over his shaking one, "Josiah, you have to learn how to do this yourself. In the next five hundred years, I may not be here."

"Strong confused," he may not have known exactly how much five hundred was, but he'd known it was a big number, and five hundred years was much too long for humans to be alive. "Human not live that long. Die fast."

Marlena's hair swept behind her shoulder as she turned to look at the mutant. "You see, we're not human. We're vampires."

"What is… _van-per_?" he didn't understand.

"You see, we use to be human around five hundred years ago. In a time when there was no such thing as super mutants, death claws, and ghouls. The world was much different. We live forever. Like super mutants, but not," she laughed lightly. "We live off blood. Human blood, but you super mutants aren't much different from humans. Actually you're better. Your blood invigorates us more than an average humans hence why you're my prey of choice. That and you're so darn cute."

"Wait… so you not human? But look human. Strong not understand…"

"I know you don't, but you don't need to. All you need to do is sit there and be delicious. Josiah," she looked to the boy, "I want you to cut off Rock's feet and let the blood drain in those buckets in the corner."

Rock began fidgeting his toes wiggling as Josiah wordlessly fetched the buckets as instructed. He set them down beside the mutant's slab, then ambled to the wall where he procured a surgical saw. "Leave Rock, human. Not come closer," weakly pleaded the mutant.

Josiah pressed the saw to the mutant's left ankle and looked aback to Marlena. She gave a silent nod and then Josiah looked to Rock whose distress was palpable. His hesitation was ostensible, but there was nothing he could do but move forward. Josiah gripped Rock's foot, who immediately began flailing his foot, and proceeded to cut.

"ARGH! NO!" Rock twisted his face in displeasure. Back and forward went the saw, muscle and veins easily sliced through. Rock began screaming loudly as Marlena looked on with a smirk.

Strong turned his head away, but was again forced to look as Marlena turned his head back towards Rock. To further retaliate he closed his eyes. "Open your eyes or I'll pluck them from your skull," threatened Marlena. Strong reluctantly obeyed. Marlena's grip was much stronger than he anticipated.

"Strong not want to see brother hurt… just want van-per go away… and leave brothers and Strong alone."

Rock's blood began to collect in the buckets and the sight of it seemed to wash away Josiah's hesitations. His pupils were dilated as he watched on with child-like fascination. "I-I'm doing it, Marlena!" the saw touched bone and Josiah proceeded to increase the force the sharpened metal grazing back and forward.

"THE PAIN! SO MUCH HURT!" cried Rock.

"Yeah… just… a little more… ," panted Josiah, the bone was quickly severed and the muscle thereafter. He held up Rock's severed foot and smiled. "I did it! I actually did it!"

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Marlena left Strong, who'd been screaming along with Rock. "Have a taste," she encouraged.

Josiah took the bleeding foot and brought it to his lips and began to lick at the soft warm flesh, gleefully coating his tongue in blood. Afterwards he pressed his lips to it and began to suck noisily. "So fresh…"

"Be strong, brother!" said Strong. He could only imagine the pain Rock endured, after all the night he'd had his knee shattered was traumatizing. "No l–," before he could finish Marlena began punching him in the face. "Yah!" over and over again she began hitting him about the nose, temple, and cheeks. Her hits were far stronger than a human he was use to. "No more… Strong… can't… agrh!" The yellow undertones of Strong's green skin began to redden, and to make matters worse, Marlena began hitting the mutant's chin wound which produced a loud howl, and invigorated by the sound of Strong's pain and the sight of Marlena beating him, Josiah proceeded to cut into Rock's other foot. The room was filled the sound of the super mutants' agony. Marlena forcefully held Strong's head down so that he was facing Rock, and leaned down to capture the super mutant's tiny ear with her teeth. "NOOO! GET OFF! NOT BITE STRONG ANYMORE! NOT EAT EAR! NOT!" Blood already began leaking from the cartilage as Marlena clamped down tighter and began pulling.

Tears began welling up in Strong's eyes. There was nothing he could do. It was all useless. The vampire had him and no matter how much he threatened to smash her, she just didn't care. In fact, his threats only made her attack him more. She was going to take his ear and then his arms and eat them. He'd never been so worried and so frustrated. Being a super mutant, he'd always settled his disputes with violence and easily intimidated humans, but with Marlena none of those tactics worked. Unable to vent his frustration with bloodshed there was only one thing he could do and that was cry. He began wailing as he felt his ear being divided from his head. He was tired, his pains not allowing him much sleep, he was weak and frustrated from a lack of food. Together, those three factors mentally exhausted him. "STRONG NOT WANT EAR GO AWAY! NOT WANT VAN-PER TO EAT! ST-STRONG WANT VAN-PER TO STOP!" One would've been perplexed to see a being as hulking and brutish as Strong to cry, especially given the reputation super mutants had and their abhorrence of weakness.

"You're so cute… ," much to Strong's surprise Marlena released his ear. She pulled away and smiled at him, the mutant watching as his blood dripped from her mouth. He stared at her with watery reddened eyes, his lower lip sucked into his mouth.

"V-van-per not h-h-hurt Strong anymore?" sniffled the mutant.

"I'm not sure… maybe I can just get one more bite," Marlena leaned forward.

"No!" Strong's protest actually made her stop. "N-no more… Strong o-obey van-per. St-Strong be tame. Let van-per be Strong's master."

Marlena released a loud cackle. "Is that so?"

A sniffling Strong nodded.

"Say it!" commanded Marlena

"S-say what? Strong not know…"

"Say that you're weak. Say that I broke you. Say that you're a loser."

To say those things meant to contradict everything that Strong was and believed himself to be. But it was true wasn't it? She had broke him; he was the loser and she the winner; she made him cry, so he was weak. "S-Strong is loser… Strong is… weak… Strong is broken…" This made Strong sniffle and release a whimper, he tried to hold back his tears and his sobs but it proved impossible. It all came rushing out of him, "WAAAAAAAAAH!" he wailed. "STRONG IS WEAK!" Tears distorted his vision, and before he knew it those restraints were removed. This quieted him down. Slowly he sat up and rubbed one of his wrists. "N-not…understand. Strong is free?"

"Not quite," Marlena looked to Rock who'd been screaming hysterically as Josiah gnawed on his foot before him. "I didn't think you'd break this fast. But you're right, Strong. You are weak," she laughed at him. "Now as a reward you get to eat. That is you get to eat Rock," Marlena made her way to Josiah and tapped him on the shoulder. "Strong will finish him off. Let us go," the boy began following after her. "And Strong, you better clean his bones or I'll clean yours." And with that Marlena left, with her hand upon Josiah's back guiding him along. That door closed, and Strong at once looked to Rock who was still screaming.

"Must… eat," he said, vision shuffling this way and that as he searched for a tool. It wasn't long before his vision came upon something satisfactory: a knife. Picking it up, he moved closer to Rock. "Strong give honor to brother. Strong eat brother's flesh." It was after all their way. With Rock's feet no longer attached to his body, his days as a warrior were truncated. The blade was hoisted upward, and Rock's eyes widened further. "Honor to brother!" Strong slammed his tool deep within Rock's chest, undoubtedly perforating a lung for blood erupted from the mutant's mouth, muffling his screams and coughs wracking him. Again and again, plunged the cool metal into his brother mutant's flesh.

Shock traversed Rock's nerves, his limbs quivering as life stubbornly clung to his mortal vessel. Strong released the knife and instead plunged his hands into a wide enough wound and pried Rock's chest apart. Avarice dominated him, Rock's heart wrenched free from his cage of bone only to be brought to Strong's green greedy lips. Teeth tore into the muscle with the avarice of a beast; pumping blood was ejected from valves and made to dribble down the murderous mutant's hands and forearms.

The taste of meat drove Strong mad with glee. He'd not known when his last meal had been; he was famished, and the fact that he'd been eating one of his own hadn't mattered. Super mutant or not; meat was meat. Besides, it wasn't his first experience with cannibalism.

Next to go was a lung extracted roughly, after of course more bone was broken into, after that the other, then after that the liver. It'd taken a while but all of Rock's organs were consumed, much to Strong's discomfort. He'd long been full, but remembered the threat given to him by the vampire. He had to finish Rock, especially before she returned. He was slumped against the stone slab upholding Rock's corpse, his belly distended and blood dripping from his face. "Strong… can't… eat more…stomach hurt," but despite that he felt better. Way better.

A wriggling strip of flesh was pinched between his fingers and held over his open mouth and swiftly deposited. Now that hunger was no longer an encumbrance, Strong with much difficulty, began to contemplate his situation. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be beaten and made to look weak in front of not only his brother, Rock, but two humans or rather vampires. It upset him more than anything, so much so that he released a scream of frustration and punched the floor. Fingertips grazed over his chin for the first time and he flinched from the pain. Strong gathered the knife he'd used to vivisect Rock and licked it clean of his fellow mutant's blood. In it's glinting reflective surface, he'd been able to discern just how much damage had been done to him. "No!" he bellowed as he'd witnessed the area where his chin was supposed to be, and his damaged ear. "STRONG ANGRY!" the knife was thrown across the room. Again he'd begun to cry, his anger inundating him as his body shook. Never before had he been so frustrated; so stressed.

Strong moved his leg. It hurt, but the passage of time allowed it's swelling to recede and accelerated healing to mend the bone, if only enough. Carefully he stood, and tested his knee by putting pressure on the injured leg. It was healed enough that he could walk or even run, painfully and with a limp, but still walk. He felt better. So much so in fact, now that he was free, he would challenge and defeat Marlena.

XXX

 _Sniff! Sniff!_

"Wake up, moron."

Strong jolted, eyes wide, not only to see Marlena standing over him, but another super mutant sniffing his body and grunting. A collar was wrapped around his neck and attached to a long chain leash, which Marlena secured in her hand. The mutant's face was rounder than Strong's and his lips were thin and asymmetrical. A large white diaper covered his lower half and he crawled about his hands and knees with hound like efficacy. His knees and shins were heavily calloused, having blackened undoubtedly due to his manner of movement. "Though I told you to clean his bones, this is good enough I suppose. But since you failed at your task, you'll have to make up for it." She was again clad in vinyl, those swords strapped to her back. She examined Rock's corpse further, noting the gathering of flies, and the incipient stench of putrefaction. It'd been removed of all organs and a great deal of the torso and leg tissue was missing.

The new super mutant crawled after her, stood to his knees placing his hands on Rock's stone slab, and began smelling the corpse. "Mmm! Me want!" he tilted his head upward to observe Marlena. She nodded, and he immediately began dining.

"This is Mash. He's the first super mutant I've ever met," Marlena fondly pat the beastial mutant's bald head while Strong looked on in fascination. There were scars covering Mash's body, but otherwise he appeared relatively unharmed, none of his limbs were missing, and absent were signs of Marlena having eaten from him. Negligent the flies, Mash began gorging himself on Rock's remains. Blood and flesh fell from his mouth as he sloppily chewed and snorted.

"Strong no understand. Brother not dog. Why on chain and move like dog?"

"Because," Marlena began, "I'm his master and he was ordered to. He's much cuter that way."

"What is _cute_?" Strong was baffled. How could one of his own be reduced to such a state? He recalled Marlena calling him cute before. Is that what she wanted? For Strong to be on a leash and walk around like a dog? The thought made him angrier, and already he felt humiliated.

Marlena reached out and pet Strong's head. "That doesn't matter. I can't recall exactly when I'd met Mash, but he was much like you at the time. Always wanted to fight and always wanted to resist. Not having seen a super mutant at the time, he guided me into an ambush where his brothers and leader awaited. They tried to kill me and instead I killed and ate them, sparing only Mash. I beat him into submission and from then on out I became his leader. And now you'll become my pet just like Mash."

Strong grumbled, his stomach felt better and his vitality was replenished; Rock's flesh did him well. The sight of Marlena infuriated him, most especially when he remembered the way she'd made him cry like a weak human and bit him. But to see the state she'd reduced one of his brothers to, angered him further. He did not want to be like Mash. "NOT TELL STRONG WHAT TO DO!" He swiped a large green arm outward hitting Marlena in the chest with a blow powerful enough to separate her feet from the floor. She proved agile however, flipping backward landing on her feet with feline grace. Mash at once abandoned Rock's corpse and growled at Strong.

"So the weakling wants to fight back," she boredly stated. She yanked on Mash's leash, prompting the mutant to gallop to her side. He'd been so adapted to life as a quadruped, that his powerful arms and legs had him effortlessly gliding through the air, landing, leaping, and bouncing repeatedly with no indication of discomfort. He faced Strong, providing his fellow mutant with a death glare. "Predictable," a smile ghosted Marlena's lips, "but exactly what I wanted."

Strong revealed a hammer, pulling it from behind him. It was the same hammer Marlena used to injure his knee, but he'd felt much better now, his super mutant cells regenerating him quickly. "Strong hurt van-per knee. Make it have pain!"

"You're so cute," Marlena coldly reply. "Just get over it. We can be friends."

"NOT FRIENDS!" yelled Strong. "Strong _hate_ Marlena van-per! Van-per bite Strong! Make ear hurt!" his mutant eyes were piercing, his grimace unerasable. "You make Strong's chin gone! Van-per make Strong hurt bad!"

"Can't say that I care. But being that you refused my friendship, disingenuous as it may have been, there's nothing stopping me from ripping you open and drinking you dry. Your blood's so warm as it swims through me," Marlena moaned and released a macabre laugh.

Mash grunted, "Me kill the weakling for Marlena-master."

"Not necessary. Go wait by the door."

With a grunt, Mash used his powerful limps to propel him through the air and to the door, where he patiently sat.

Anger possessed Strong. He couldn't bare to see one of his brothers reduced to such a state. More importantly, he remembered Marlena drinking the blood from his chin wound. He hoisted his hammer high, "STRONG CRUSH YOU!" he swung, but Marlena was quick, easily sidestepping the clumsy mutant. She spun, her foot reaching upward to kick him across the face. "Ah!"

"That's the thing with you mutants. Brute force is your crutch. You however lack both discipline and dexterity. Come. Die pretty for me, weakling."

"KILL YOU DEAD!" Strong swung repeatedly, each time missing his mark who seemed uninterested. "STAY STILL! AAARGH!"

"I'm a vampire. I'm much faster than you and a human," in between Strong's next swing, Marlena flipped backwards kicking him in the chin wound and reopening it. Blood dripped from his face, the sight of it making him madder. "Time to eat," Marlena opened her mouth only to reveal to Strong, the process of her lengthening canines. One of the swords was removed from its holster upon her back and she assumed an attack stance. In a flash she was gone, and just as quickly Strong felt a sharp pain aback him, her sword having sliced his back.

"NO!" Marlena kicked the back of his knee, bringing him to a kneel, and another precise kick to his knuckles had that hammer clanging loudly against the floor. He made to reach for it but couldn't for some reason. It was then he'd notice four green fingers laying next to his weapon, blood pooling beneath them, and then came the wailing. "HAND BROKEN!" He was in a state of disbelief. She'd done it. It'd not quite been his arm, but severed fingers still made smashing impossible. All he'd left was his thumb. He grabbed his hand, which was profusely leaking, with his left one and simply released a deep throaty yell of disbelief. He tucked his injured hand to his chest and leaned forward.

The anguish hadn't ended there. Marlena jumped onto Strong's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and sunk her teeth into his thick meaty verdant neck. She began drinking, feeling the blood rush into her mouth. Her sadistic nature had her biting him repeatedly, her sharpened incisors repeatedly piercing his flesh, but no place vital. The neck however was sensitive and the pain jolted Strong each time, the wide-mouthed mutant flinching and trying to shake her off. He released a cry, his face stricken with panic and terror. The sound of the mutant's anguish incited Marlena further, the vampire relishing in his misery. Seeing a creature as imposing as Strong experience agony was like a high. His broken speech pattern amused her. Stocky green legs thrashed about and Marlena pulled her teeth away, those teeth reverting to their human appearance. "I think I will take that ear." She bit into the wound she'd left the day before and began pulling.

"NOT EAT STRONG!" he cried. "STRONG GIVE UP! NOT TAKE MORE!" Marlena however didn't care to heed the mutant's pain. She'd done that once before and he disobeyed anyway. The tiny green lobe was gnawed on as Strong rolled around on the floor. A wet sucking was all he heard as she greedily imbibed from him. The shape and size of his ear allowed her to place the entire appendage in her mouth and at the base she bit down. But the unique shape and relation of a super mutant's ear to its skull made tearing it free challenging, yet for Marlena, delightfully brutal. She moved her lower jaw from side-to-side as if sawing through, while keeping the pressure high. "BROTHER! AID STRONG!" his pleas for assistance were futile. Mash instead regarded him with sheer disgust written over his features. Blood poured down the side of Strong's face and neck, and finally Marlena tore his ear free.

A high shriek, or as high a streak as a super mutant could make, came from Strong. Marlena released him and rolled a distance away from the thrashing mutant. The room was filled with his screams, his bulky green body awkward as he twisted and contorted about the floor. Marlena stood and casually sat upon the slab he'd occupied , watching as he writhed and squirmed. To her, Strong's screams were like an orchestrated symphony. "HUUUUURT! HUUUUURT! HUUUUUURT! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He found his ear resting on the floor next to him. "NOO! DAMN YOOOOOOU!" Marlena laughed.

"I believe these belong to me," she quickly moved toward Strong and swiped his severed sizable fingers and darted to the other side of the room.

"GIVE TO STRONG!" shouted the mutant as he stood on his thick legs, blood continuously dripping from his hand. "Is Strong's!" he chased after her. Marlena laughed as she ran around the room's perimeter, fast enough that Strong wasn't able to catch her, yet slow enough to encourage him to continue. Mash excitedly watched on, bouncing fervently in his spot, fists repeatedly punching the floor as he huffed through his nose. He ran into the middle of the room, swiped Strong's ear with his teeth, and at once began chewing it.

"These are mine now," Marlena defied. Her forcing the mutant to hysterically run after her was childish, but she simply wanted to exploit Strong's immature psychology. Having a looming green oaf with the mentality for a four-year-old chase after her may have appeared comical to some, but to Marlena it was just another way to mentally torture and terrorize him. She brought one thick finger to her lips and bit into it, tearing some meat from one. "Mmm, so good."

"NO!" Strong released a frustrated whimper. "Not eat! Strong's fingers not food! Kill you when Strong catch!"

"Oh? I thought you were finally going to submit."

"Never! Strong never submit to stupid van-per! Strong kill van-per and eat!"

"You tried that and lost your fingers, but maybe I should take your other fingers since you're so disobedient." Marlena turned and began a backwards job, allowing Strong to see clearly as she held his finger at both ends and continued to tear chunks away from it repeatedly, chew, and swallow. Blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth, only for her tongue to dab it clean.

"STOP IT! NOT DO ANYMORE!"

In response, Marlena simply threw the finger, hitting him square the face. It'd been eaten down to the bone and almost picked entirely of flesh, few bits of green skin clinging to it. This shocked Strong. He stopped chasing Marlena; it was futile. Instead, he quickly snatched up the eaten finger and stared in disbelief. It was really his finger and it was gone for good. Anger and sadness swirled within him and a tear slid down the slope of his craggy green cheek. "WAAARGH!" he cried watching his mutilated finger rest in the middle of his gargantuan palm. He started to sniffle and dropped to his knees. He'd forgotten all about Marlena, that is until objects started to pelt him in the head, when observed, it'd been his other fingers. They too were reduced to mere bones. "RAAAARGH!" articulation was beyond him. All he could do was lament the pilfered phalanges that'd helped him hold many weapons and squeeze enemies to death, but no longer.

What happened next was to be expected. Strong's wounds coupled with his frantic movements exacerbated his blood loss and eventually his body collapsed. He wasn't dead, merely unconscious, shock having filched his consciousness. When he'd awoke he'd beg Marlena to eat him entirely.


	4. Violation

**A/N: This is the non-con portion of the story. So if you feel uncomfortable with detailed depictions of rape, it's advised that you stop reading.**

 **Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 4: Violation**

Strong awoke to the feeling of a hand gliding down along his back. It was too large and rough to be Marlena's which Strong was immediately grateful for, that is until he heard the vampire's voice. His return to cognition didn't allow him to make out what she was saying initially, but as his senses returned to him, he noticed she'd been speaking to someone else, unsure if it was a human or another vampire. His missing ear made hearing possible but difficult.

"Woah, a real live super mutant," the voice was masculine. "How'd you manage to get a hold of one of these?"

"I have my ways," Marlena answered.

Strong felt a draft down below, the room appearing much colder, and it wasn't until he felt that masculine hand rest roughly upon his firm buttocks that he'd realized the loincloth he'd normally donned had been missing.

"Do refrain from touching until the price has been paid."

"You really want a thousand caps?" exclaimed the man. "That's too much."

"Not at all," denied Marlena. "How many people you know are offering super mutants, let alone willing to attempt to capture one?"

"Point taken."

Strong blinked multiple times, his vision focusing. He attempted to lift himself but again found himself restrained. Once more he was on a slab, but this time laid across it in a right angle with his feet touching the floor and chest pressed firmly to the stone. Thick metal bands fastened his hands to both sides of the stone, and another went over the back of his neck holding his head firmly in place. Forthwith began his resistance, legs attempting to kick out, but they were spread apart and bolted down as well. "No! Not again! Release Strong!"

The male jumped, "Holy shit!" he hadn't expected the mutant to awake so suddenly, and especially not so energetically. He observed the way Strong's muscles rolled and flexed beneath his green skin. The mutant had long been cleaned of any blood that stained him, but despite his washing, there still persisted a pungent odor emanating from the creature. "Yeah. . . ," the man looked Strong over, "this is good. I'll take it." He removed a large sack and handed it over to Marlena. "That's the payment. All there."

Marlena received the sack, and opened it to scan over the contents. "Excellent. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and watch." She ambled to a chair that'd been placed within the room for her convenience and sat with crossed legs, arms folded henceforth.

"Really?" the man laughed, "I didn't think this is something you'd be into."

"It isn't. I'm interested in a more. . . scientific observation. I'm curious as to how the mutant will behave."

"If you say so, Marlena," the man focused his attention back to Strong and wasted no time placing a hand once more to his bare green buttocks. The muscle was hard. The man squeezed and Strong shifted. "What's your name big guy?"

The mutant didn't answer, preferring instead to remain quiet as an act of defiance.

 _Smack!_

The unknown man slapped his buttocks hard, causing Strong's body to jerk from the sudden sting. "I said what's your name."

"Is Strong!" shouted the irritated mutant.

"Strong, eh? Certainly look strong."

"Of course, Strong look strong. Strong is strong!"

The man looked to Marlena, but before he could ask his question, she answered, "He's clean inside and out." The man gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Why keep touching Strong on bottom?" asked the mutant. It felt weird and made him uncomfortable.

"Cause I like it. Ever had something up there?" asked the stranger.

The question confused Strong, "Like what? Like poop?"

"Like cock."

"What is cock?"

The sound of shuffling and buckles being undone was heard and the man walked in front of Strong, his phallus heavy with blood and pointed straight at the green brute. "So you've never been trained, eh? Good. I like being the first to break you in."

"Not break Strong!" the mutant scowled at the man. He had no idea what the man was talking about or why the thing that normally dangled between a human's legs was so large and pointed at him. "Nobody break Strong!"

"Oh we'll see about that," the man left Strong's line of sight and all was silent for a moment. There was no indication of anyone still having been in the room, but Strong knew they were there. Before long, Strong felt something warm and greasy touch his hole and he squirmed, his thighs rubbing together as he tried to move away from the sensation. Something small then slipped inside of him, forcing his hole to contract around it, a slight pain enveloping him.

"Argh! What doing?" complained the mutant.

"Just greasing you up. More so for me than you."

Marlena watched with a blank expression, attention focused on Strong.

"Not do to Strong!"

The man rubbed more of the greasy substance between Strong's smooth green crack and then onto his tumescence, loud slick noises filling the room. Marlena gave a sigh of boredom, but otherwise remained silent. "Here goes," the man said. Then without warning he lined his dick with Strong's entrance and forcefully plunged himself completely inside the mutant.

"AAAAARGH!" pain assaulted Strong's body, the mutant's legs instinctually kicking out as agony raced throughout his being, but were unfortunately bolted down. His body jerked and he tried to push back against the man in an effort to throw him away, but it only served the man's purposes, allowing the stranger's length to slide deeper inside of him. "GAAAH!"

There was no reprieve granted, the man immediately beginning to move his hips back and forth as the mutant's powerful anal muscles squeezed him. His hands rested along the mutant's hips as he thrusted repeatedly and powerfully. "That's fucking tight right there. Best hole I've ever fucked. So warm!"

Strong's screams filled the room as he felt the hard object move in and out of him, his deranged mind able to deduce it'd been the man's cock inside of him. "STOP HURTING STRONG! STOP! HURTS!" The mutant's protestations only prompted the man to move faster and harder. "NO! NOT LIKE! STRONG NOT LIKE!"

The sound of the man's pelvis smacking into Strong's backside filled the room. The mutant moved his legs back and forth, rubbing his thighs together and attempted his best to twist his body away, but the confining metal limited most movement. "You like that, don't you, you green slut!" He gave a harsh slap to the mutant's ass and fondled the shrunken remnants of his human genitals.

"BUTT HURTS!" Tears streamed down Strong's face. He knew that there was something really bad about what was being done to him, but he couldn't quite place it. The sting emanating from his depths was unbearable. He felt wrong and helpless, and he most certainly didn't like where the man's hands adventurously roamed. Flesh was agonizingly felt tearing as the man drilled him with arduous intent. "GET WEINER OUT OF STRONG! FOR PEE NOT HURTING STRONG!"

"Yeah. . . that's it. . . close," the man's thrusts rose in intensity before slowing. Strong felt the man's cock throbbing inside of him and something warm wash over his insides before the man backed away. As he pulled out, the mutant felt a sharp stinging in his rectum and roared. "Whew, looks like I broke the big guy," laughed the man, watching the blood coating his length.

"He'll be fine," answered Marlena. "He's use to pain." She watched as Strong groaned and whined, not caring in the slightest about the mutants suffering. She did give him the option to submit, and truth be told, she would have left him alone if he'd done so. The choice to defy was one the mutant had made and now he was paying the price for it. "If you refer paying customers I'll let you have another go for free."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" The man cleaned himself off with a provided towel before pulling his pants up. "Will do. Thanks for letting me be the first, Marlena. I'm really glad." He waltzed over to Strong and placed a kiss on the mutant's head, which caused Strong to lift his head and roar as tears dripped down his face. The man laughed, "Well, it was nice seeing you, Marlena."

"Bye for now," said the woman, as the man left the room. It was just the vampire and Strong now. "Fun?" she asked the mutant.

"HAAAAATE!" he shouted at her, eyes piercing and radiating death.

"Better get use to it. A lot more people will be doing that to you from now on, over and over again until you're all used up. Pretty soon you'll start to like it."

"NEVER VAN-PER!"

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is your futile resistance. Well, that isn't the only reason," Marlena walked in front of the mutant and bent down, so she was eye-level. "There's something about you that's different from the other super mutants. I can't quite place it. You're more adorable. You have the best reactions. Ideally, you'd be at my side as a pet, trophy really, but we'll just say pet. But have to bleed the fight out of you first, maybe eat some more of you." She extended a hand to the mutant and flicked his nose, causing him to release a snort. It was one of the most gentle actions she ever bestowed to him.

"No more. . . St-Strong can't take," his lower lip quivered. "J-just kill Strong and be done."

"No. I don't want to. You're stuck here forever."

Strong visibly panicked, "No. . ."

"Oh, yes." Marlena stood, "In fact, after what happened just now. You're definitely weak. I'm going to tell every super mutant I see what was done to you, so they too will know you are weak. None of them will want you back after you've been dominated by a man. You belong to me now."

Silent tears fell from Strong's eyes and his face remained stern. The prospect of being trapped and tortured forever was horrifying. He tried his best to hold the tears back, but it was a struggle he lost. "Van-per, don't. Don't tell brothers."

"Even if I didn't tell, it'd be obvious. You don't have any fingers on your right hand, your ear is missing, your knee is busted, your chin is gone, there's no way they wouldn't know what happened. Anyways," Marlena went into the corner and got what appeared to be a long metal stick with a circle at the end of it, "I'll be right back." She left the room.

Strong remained in silence, sucking on his lower lip as he felt the persisting stinging tears of his ass. His green body shook and spasmed both from the pain and from the sobbing he wanted to do. He didn't know whether the man was human or vampire, but either way he'd hurt him, in a way Strong almost considered worse than Marlena. His anal muscles still painfully clenched, his body remembering what the man had done to him.

He heard something barely, most likely the door reopening. Then suddenly there was an extreme pain on his left shoulder blade and a loud sizzling. "AAAAGH! HOT!" A pungent smell filled the room, and Strong shook in his restraints. "GO AWAY!" The heat was left on his shoulder for longer then he'd have liked then removed. The strap binding his neck was thereafter released, and Strong instantly began moving his big bald head around. The metal however was replaced by more of the intense heat, the green skin of his neck sizzling and bubbling and he roared in agony. "NOT LIKE HOT! IT BURN!"

"I'm simply marking you," Marlena stated. She walked around Strong and observed the large encircled "M" staining the mutant's flesh, the white of his flesh visible and bordered by blackened molten skin. His skin dripped from the metal brand like melted cheese. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

The defiant roar the mutant attempted to release instead became a sob. If that wasn't enough, Marlena forcefully turned his head to reveal the unmarred side of his neck and proceeded to roughly bite into the roughly textured skin, capturing the thick vein that ran along it. She groaned and slurped loudly as she imbibed the blood spilling into her mouth, purposely shaking her head predatorily from side to side which only increased Strong's pain.

 **XXX**

Black teeth ostensibly grit together as a man pounded fervently inside of Strong's hole. The super mutant was placed onto his back, chains from the ceiling suspending his arms and legs upward as his ass hung from the stone slab, allowing the mutant's assailant to see the myriad expressions contorting the giant's green face. His hole was swollen painfully shut around the man's cock, and he sobbed further. "Leave alone. . . leave!"

"Yeah, give it to him!" There's been other human men surrounding the mutant, and they'd all had their turn with Strong. They'd spit on him, punched him, slapped him, and done whatever else had been imaginable. Strong sported numerous bruises and yelled in annoyance as the pain in his rear exploded through his body. They'd all been touching themselves as they watched the human fuck him without mercy, some rubbing their genitals across his head and hitting his body with them. Strong didn't know why the humans or vampires (or both) liked putting their cocks—as they called it—inside him but he'd endured it for hours. And throughout it all, Marlena sat in a corner watching as she swiveled a glass of Strong's blood she'd collected earlier in a wine glass, lightly sipping.

The chains loudly rattled as Strong defiantly fought, his arms and legs wildly kicking to the crowd's amusement. Long ropes of sticky white warmth covered the mutant's body, more pummeling his verdant skin with each passing second. Strong was unable to count the number of humans that'd done bad things to him and made him hurt inside, but one human made a grave mistake as his arousal got the best of him.

"Want this dumb green fuck to taste it," he shoved his cock inside Strong's open screaming mouth and released the white milk for Strong to taste, and he immediately regret it, for Strong sunk his teeth into the spongy base of the man's phallus. "AAAAAH! FUCK GET HIM OFF! HE'S BITING MY DICK!" Blood filled the mutant's mouth as his teeth clamped down tighter. Humans began pulling the man away, and Strong pulled back with his thick neck. The humans began punching him in the face and eyes, but Strong simply closed them and endured the onslaught. It wasn't until Marlena, though amused, decided to put an end to the theatrics. She punched Strong in the throat causing him to jerk, unfortunately, it caused the mutant to tug even harder and sever the man's genitals completely, blood streaming from the wound. The man wailed profusely and Strong held the man's cock in his mouth, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel storing nuts.

"Remove the idiot," commanded Marlena, and the men did as was told, dragging the screaming man away. The remaining men tried to get the cock from out of Strong's mouth but he simply turned his head away each time they attempted. It wasn't until Marlena stepped forward that he spit it out at her feet.

"NO ONE BEATS STRONG!" cried the mutant. "STRONG IS WINNER!"

A slight smile ghosted Marlena's lips. She had to admit, the mutant was a hard egg to crack, and the scene certainly was admirable. Unfortunately for Strong, the man was a paying customer. He wouldn't be getting his money back; his own stupidity cost him his manhood, but Marlena still had to punish Strong and the mutant would like what she had devised even less than being a living sex toy.

Tears streamed down the sniffling mutant's face as he glared at the vampire. He'd been scared and hurting and he knew Marlena was going to make him pay for what he'd done, but it would take more than that to get him to submit. He was to be nobody's pet.

"Leave," Marlena commanded in a bored monotone. The gathered men obeyed, leaving to the room tout-suite. All was quiet except for Strong's sniffling, the mutant still watching her through watery eyes. Marlena removed a key from the front of her dress, and proceeded to undo the mutant's shackles. Once lowered the mutant turned onto his side, not wanting his sore bum to touch the hard slab of stone. Marlena picked up the severed penis and handed it to Strong. "Eat," she commanded.

Normally Strong would have been more defiant, but food was seldom acquired. He snatched it from the vampire and bit into the appendage, teeth roughly tugging at the thick chewy texture, the meat stretching immensely before the mutant's teeth snapped a piece off. He began chewing.

"This will be your last decent meal. So enjoy that while you can."

Strong didn't like those words. He was already at the brink of starvation with Marlena seldom feeding him, and to think he wouldn't be getting a meal better than the paltry amount he received instantly made him regret what he'd done.


	5. Autosarcophagy

**Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 5: Autosarcophagy**

Strong awoke some time later after crying himself to sleep when Marlena had left him. The throbbing ache of his ass troubled him, the intense stinging and burn persisting. He blinked thrice and at once realized he'd been laid on an obtuse slab, his vision forced upward and limbs bolted down. A weird contraption was placed within his mouth, forcing it open, and he immediately panicked screaming loudly as he futilely shook his head. Saliva pooled into the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"Good you're up." Marlena stood to the side, draped in a white apron and a matching mask concealed her nose and mouth. Beside her was a table with various imposing instruments strewn about its surface.

"What doing?" shouted the mutant, his articulation poor and spit flying from his mouth and his tongue visibly wiggling. He didn't like the machine holding his mouth open, and he especially didn't like being forced to sit on his sore rear.

Marlena lifted a pair of pliers, "About to take your teeth out," she laconically answered prompting Strong to panic and yell. Rather than say anything more, she observed his blackened grill ravaged by grime and neglect. Why the man the night prior was willing to place his genitals in such a orifice Marlena hadn't known, but she also hadn't cared. If customers were willing to pay to do it, then so be it—unfortunately for Strong. His teeth had to go. The mutant biting was problematic, and like all problems, it had to be solved.

The largest frontmost set were targeted, Marlena beginning with the left. The tool gripped it and she began to pull. Strong curled his fists as tears pooled in his eyes, and his toes flexed concomitant. Blood bordered the darkened enamel and with a good yank, the tooth was dislodged, the off-white of the root revealed as blood poured into Strong's mouth. The mutant screamed, his eyes wide and green skin going pallid. No reprieve would be granted, as Marlena clasped the other and continued the process. Strong bucked and thrashed. His head managed to move a bit, but it only made the tugging of his dentals increasingly violent.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Marlena pulled another and then another, and ignored the ululations produced by the super mutant. He may as well have been mute for his howls gave the opposite effect desired. Blood bubbled and gurgled in the back of the mutant's throat, forcing Strong to swallow what he could or choke, and dribbled from the front of his mouth coating his chin, neck, and chest.

Strong's experience with Marlena was more horrible than his entire duration within the Institute, or at least what he could remember of it. They'd done horrible things to him, but nothing compared to all that Marlena forced him to endure. He pleaded through gurgling vocalizations for her to stop, but she hadn't listened. He wished he'd took her offer to be tame for her. Maybe then none of this would be happening to him. She officially broke him, and she hadn't need worry of him reneging. Strong was done defying her. The vampire scared him, and he didn't scare easy. He wished he'd stayed with the blue human.

Strong's legs were tremulous and the pain of his mouth smothered the pain of his ass, dominating his mind entirely. Each tooth was collected and placed on a tray next to Strong, and the gruesome process, which seemed to have taken forever, was finally completed. "There we go," Marlena said lowering her medical mask. "No more biting for you. Say goodbye to eating meat." She removed the device holding Strong's mouth open.

He wailed louder than he thought he could wail with no signs of relenting. His deep grumbly voice causing Marlena to smile. He could feel his vocal cords becoming raw, but was still compelled to scream. His tongue swept across his exposed gums, the soft tissue's feel and bumpy texture foreign to him. "I changed my mind," Marlena began, "I did leave a few in the back just so you can chew your food. But if you bite again I'm taking those, too. This is your last chance, Strong." He was too distressed to respond. Even after she'd released all his restraints, he still sat engulfed in agony.

XXX

Strong sat in a corner, positioned so that he faced it. His large body was curled up with his knees drawn to his chest as he quietly sobbed. The aching in his mouth was unbearable, and pain shrieked through his face whenever his tongue touched his rigid gums. His form was tremulous and tears stained his face.

There was nothing left for him. His brothers wouldn't want him after what had been done to him by the hands of vampires and humans. His dominant hand was ruined; he could still smash, but it'd be more difficult with his left.

The room door opened and immediately Strong wailed, "YERGH!" he didn't want to see Marlena. Whenever that door opened agony and pain waltzed through it. Many of the experiences endured, Strong hadn't even thought of inflicting on another. Marlena was very good at torture, and Strong abhorred being on the other end of her sadistic machinations. As a super mutant he understood the need to make others hurt and delight in misery, but he'd never thought it'd happen to him. But if it was one thing Marlena taught him, it was that he wasn't as Strong as he thought he was. "MURGH!" his cries were unintelligible at this point. He covered his head with his arms and began shaking violently. Strong's tears flowed more readily. "NOT HURT STRONG! NOT MORE CAN TAKE!"

"I'm not here to hurt you," that wasn't Marlena.

A shaking Strong peaked behind himself only to see Josiah standing there with a bowl clutched in both hands. Seeing the boy made Strong feel better, but not by much. Strong still remembered what Josiah did to Rock. "You leave!"

Josiah looked from Strong to the bowl in his hands, "I brought you something. To make you feel better. I'm. . . sorry for what happened to you."

Strong hadn't expected to be gifted such words. He turned to the side, "What have for Strong?"

"Pu-pudding. Uh. . . it's cold so it'll make your mouth feel a lot better. Do you. . . do you want?"

Strong was confused. "Why help Strong? Strong not van-per. Strong is super mutant."

"I don't get it," Josiah stepped closer. "Why does that matter? Helping others is the right thing to do."

Why did it matter? Strong couldn't think how to counter the boy's argument. The blue human didn't seem to care that Strong was a super mutant either when he rescued him. But there was still one glaring fact that had Strong on edge. "You hurt Brother! Take feet off!"

"I. . . ," a tear slid down Josiah's cheek. "I know. . . I'm sorry," he began whimpering.

Strong looked on perplexedly, "Strong confused. Why van-per cry? Strong not hurt!"

"Because!" began Josiah, "I didn't want to hurt Rock, but I had to. Marlena's my big sister and have always taken care of me. I had to do what she said. And once I started cutting and saw blood, the urge to devour just came over me. I don't normally get my own food, so I haven't had blood that fresh in centuries. I'm sorry."

Strong didn't know what to say in response, so instead he pointed at the boy, "Give pudding to Strong."

Josiah wiped his face with his arm and immediately went over to the mutant and scooped up a generous amount onto the spoon before holding it out to the mutant. Strong opened his mouth and greedily sucked the utensil clean. The cool sensation was salubrious, and the ache in his gums drastically diminished. Strong held the substance in his mouth, only swallowing once it warmed. It was delicious, Strong never had anything like it before. "Is good! Want more!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Josiah held another spoonful for Strong to devour. Before long the bowl was scraped clean. "Feel better?"

Strong nodded, "Only little. Strong not like this place. Want to leave! Humans come and do bad things to Strong. Put weiner inside butt and make Strong hurt inside! Bleed lot!"

Josiah's eyes were gibbous, shock clenching him tightly, "W-what?" He stared at the mutant for a while, "That explains all the raiders and the caps Marlena was counting. I can't believe she pimped you! I can't believe those raiders were actually willing to have sex with you!"

"Pimp Strong? What mean?"

"She sold you for caps just to torture you. I'll. . . I'll help you. I'll get you out of here."

"Why help Strong and not other brothers?"

"Well. . . I knew that the blood Marlena gave me came from super mutants, but. . . that day when I did what I did to Rock was the first time I saw what Marlena actually does to you all. I knew she tortured you and ate you, but there's a difference knowing it and actually seeing it."

"Strong still not know why van-per hurt super mutants."

"Vampires survive by drinking blood. Normally that blood comes from humans, but super mutants are close to human, but taste better and make us feel stronger. Marlena not only likes blood, but likes to eat you as well. Something about chewing meat making her feel human again. We can taste the fear in the blood, so that's why she tortures you."

"What are you doing?"

Both Josiah and Strong were surprised to see Marlena standing in the door way with Mash on all fours next to her. She wore a frilly yellow and white dress. It would have been pretty had it not been for the splatters of blood staining it. Her mouth was smeared in thick coagulant and an axe was clutched firmly in her hand.

Josiah quickly ambled over to her, "Hey. I was just hanging out with Strong."

"Why?" Marlena's gaze was piercing.

Mash snorted, "You want to be friends with this weak dumb mutant?"

Josiah however wasn't afraid, "I just felt bad because of everything done to him."

Marlena cupped his boyish face tenderly, "Sweet Josiah," she kissed his forehead. "Leave us, please."

Josiah looked back to Strong, concern ostensible. "I gotta go. Hope you feel better, Strong." With that, the boy left them, closing the door behind himself.

A sigh escaped Marlena's lips. She didn't say anything, she just pelted Strong with an intense gaze. The mutant visibly shook, rivers of tears careering down the slopes of his face. This image of the broken creature didn't seem to move Marlena one way or another. She remained stoic. "Why were you talking to Josiah?"

"Jo-Josuh come to Strong. Give p-pudding to. Make Strong's mouth feel better."

Marlena's gaze was unblinkingly frightening to the mutant; her vibrant blue eyes seemed to shine with sinister intent. "Did I say you could eat?"

"No. . . not say."

"So why did you?"

"Josuh give to Strong."

"Who is your master? Me or Josiah?"

"Y-you. . ."

"Correct. I don't care what Josiah tries to give you, you don't take it unless I say so. Stand up."

A tumultuous storm brewed within Strong's psyche. The warrior within wanted him to defy Marlena, but the victim he'd become cautioned him of doing anything rash to incur the vampire's wrath. He stood to shaky stocky legs, his lip quivering. Marlena gesticulated with a finger for the mutant to turn around and he did so. A crusty ruby trail flowed from the crack of his ass and down the backs of his legs.

"Raise your hands above your head and put your hands on the wall." Strong did as was commanded, stretching his arms high and leaning against the wall. The muscles of his back rolled beneath his green sheath of skin, forcing Marlena to lick her lips. "So much delicious meat. . ."

Hearing the comment made Strong sniffle loudly. And before he could take in his next breath, his left arm was fiercely divided at the bicep. "MREGH!" the mutant shrieked as the agony wracked him. Mash panted enthusiastically at the sight, but otherwise maintained his distance from the two. Strong's screams followed as he looked at his arm lying next to him, blood spraying from both the stump he now donned and the severed limb. Before his mind could compute anything else, Marlena began beating him with the dull back of the axe. "YARGH!" he tried to shield his head from the blows and to maneuver himself away from the sadistic vampire. Much to his dismay, Strong's foot slid on the blood causing him to tumble forward. His forehead roughly collided with the wall, and immediately the super mutant curled into a fetal position as Marlena continued her relentless assault. The deep grumble, characteristic of his voice, was gone and was instead replaced by the highest shrieks he was able to produce. Strong's screams of terror were exactly the motivation Marlena needed to repeatedly pelt him. The axe she clutched was flung across the room, and instead his severed arm was collected. Marlena used the removed appendage as a substitute and began beating the mutant with his own limb.

"Yes!" Mash was unable to contain his excitement, "Make Brother obey! Beat him! Beat the weak!"

Strong looked up at her from the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers and his toothless mouth expanded in terror. His instinct would have been to deflect the blows with his arm, but being that Marlena now wielded it as a weapon against him, he rolled onto his back and attempted to block with the other. Missing fingers however made it impossible to grip the appendage that was once his. The arm was made of stodgy muscle, and much larger and heavier than a human or vampire could possess, and coupled with a vampire's strength each hit hurt tremendously.

Marlena then threw Strong's arm in the same direction as the discarded axe, and this time settled for jumping atop the mutant and wresting with him. This act more than any terrified Strong. He tried hitting the vampire with his remaining arm, but it didn't have the same effect as being able to strike with a fist. "I got you. You're all mine now," spoke the vampire.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

To make matters worse, Mash ran over to the pair and also began attacking Strong. He bit the mutant's inner thigh and used his massive fists to strike his sides.

"I'm going to rip your stomach open and dip my face in your blood." Marlena slid down Strong's body and began biting his rough abdomen. She didn't tear into him; instead, she settled for leaving myriad bloody human-like bite marks across his flanks and navel. Marlena loved the shrill shrieks the mutant released. It was so weird coming from such a being, and she wanted to hear more of it. "I want you to sit inside me. Give me your flesh," she bit him again and shook her head from side to side as if trying to tear a chunk of him off. "I ate one of your brothers' face off today," Marlena released a laugh. "He was still alive and felt every tug and pull of my teeth as they separated the meat from his skull."

"MEEEEEGH!"

"I wonder what your face tastes like," Marlena crawled up Strong's body. He tried to push her off but her intent was arduous. She captured his old chin wound with her teeth and bit down hard, not only reopening it, but attempting to subtract more flesh than before. Strong rolled his body, settling atop Marlena and shrugging Mash away, but she simply wrapped her legs around him. Blood coated them both as they became a ball of entangled limbs. Marlena's teeth sunk further into the bottom of Strong's face and viciously she tore a piece off, and forthwith began chewing. "You're seasoned so well," commented the vampire after swallowing. She bit Strong again.

"NOT EAT FACE!"

Mash pried Strong away from Marlena, this however earned him a punch in the face from Marlena. Startled, Mash galloped away and sat in a far off corner smeared with coagulant. Unlike Strong, he wasn't willing to test his master. He more than any mutant knew how devastatingly brutal she could be.

Marlena stepped away from Strong and released a laugh. "Get on your slab." Fearfully, Strong skittered across the room and laid down in the supine position he'd spent much of his time in. "This is punishment for conversing with Josiah." She took Strong's remaining arm and bolted it in the restraints and proceeded to do the same with his legs. "Mash, fetch me his arm."

Mash signified his compliance with a grunt and crawled across the room, snatched up Strong's twitching arm. Marlena retrieved it from the mutant, pulled out a sharpened knife from the front of her dress and sat upon a chair in the room. She beckoned for Mash to follow, which the super mutant did. With expert precision, she pressed that knife to the bleeding end of Strong's arm and cut into it, circling the blade around the bone before extricating a small circle of flesh. "Here," she held out to Mash, who greedily gobbled it up, lips smacking loudly. All the while Strong watched. "You like?"

"Mmm! Tasty tasty flesh!" exclaimed Mash. "Weak taste good! Me like eating weak!"

Another piece was cut off, a bit thicker than the last, and again was gifted to Mash who wasted no time chewing it to shreds. Yet more was cut free, but this time Marlena stood, her soulless gaze fixed squarely on Strong. She outstretched the meat over the mutant, "Open your mouth."

Sniveling, Strong obeyed, tears falling down the sides of his face. Marlena placed the meat in his mouth and Strong wasted no time using his molars to chew in between sobs.

"Mash, thank Strong for sharing."

"Mmm! Thank you for sharing flesh! Me like!"

"Swallow," commanded Marlena.

Strong whined, but swallowed his own flesh as commanded. When Marlena cut off more meat in front of him and held it over his mouth, Strong released a louder cry. "St-Strong not like eating own a—" Marlena dropped the flesh in his mouth.

"I don't care to be honest. You'll eat it. You'll like it. And you'll beg me for more. Now chew!" Strong whimpered but did as he was told. "You like it, don't you?"

Strong could practically feel Marlena's eyes pressing down on him. "I-is good. . . Strong. . . Strong. . . ," he sniffled, "Strong like."

"Me agree," Mash chimed in. "Like weakling meat. Want more weakling meat."

"You want more, too, Strong?" asked Marlena.

Strong nodded, "Y-yes! Strong w-want more! Strong like eat arm!" he was finally beginning to understand the game.

"That's a good boy," Marlena gifted each of the mutant's with more strips of Strong's arm. It wasn't long before the limb was reduced to nothing more than bloody bone up to his wrist, where the gargantuan hand still remained in pristine condition. The leftovers was gifted to Mash, who happily gnawed on the bone and ran around the room. Eventually, both Marlena and Mash exited the room, leaving Strong to scream hysterically into the darkness.


	6. Mash

**Stop Hurting Strong  
** **Chapter 6: Mash**

A week had passed, and much to Strong's surprise (and relief) there were no signs of Marlena. Not once had the vampire bothered to visit him, the only company availed to him being the proliferation of flies and maggots. Unfortunately, with Marlena absent, it meant Strong had been unable to eat, and it made part of him wish the vampire would return. He'd eat anything. Including more of himself.

He hadn't withered away, his rapid regenerating cells keeping muscular atrophy at bay, but he was weak. His throat was dry, and if it hadn't been for a leaking pipe and the consistent _drip drip_ of water that fell from it and into his mouth, surely he'd have died. The very thought of moving seemed daunting, but he knew it was something he'd have to do if he ever hoped to escape. But how was he, hopeless as he were? It'd been something he hadn't bothered to ponder. His restraints were ineluctable. Countless times in the past he'd tried, but the thick metal and the concrete slab were undefeated champions and their prize his freedom.

And then, it finally happened. That automated metal door slid upward and open, and through it came his terrorizer. The sight of her made his heart beat in frantic palpitations, thumping against his chest. Surely she heard it.

Beside her had been Mash, crawling beside her, and eyes immediately homing in on the weakened mutant. "Me want eat more of weakling meat. Taste good. Me like when Marlena-master give to."

"Now, now, Mash. Today you can't eat more of Strong. He has a visitor coming," Marlena denied. This made Mash whine. "If he misbehaves however, I'll let you eat some of his legs."

Mash began huffing, panting loudly from his mouth and grunting. He quickly ambled his way to Strong, placed his hands on the top part of his slab, and pulled his body up so that he stood upright on his knees able to look down at Strong. "Be bad for me! Now! Want to eat you! Want to taste more of weakling meat!" His alacrity swiftly became desperation as he whined, dropped on his back, and rolled around the floor. "Want! Want! Want!"

In an instant, Marlena was at the dramatic mutant's side, and before Strong could blink, she'd kicked Mash in the stomach, knocking all the air from him. Her foot flew at the mutant again, kicking him in the face and eyes repeatedly before she stilled. "You behave, or it'll be Strong who's eating you."

"Aaaaah!" Mash assumed a fetal position, tears streaming down his face as he openly sobbed. Marlena sighed, lowered to her knees, and pet his head. This silenced him, reducing Mash's obstreperous wailing to pathetic sniffling.

Strong was fascinated. Despite her display of truculency, Marlena unhesitatingly comforted Mash, who slid closer to her and placed his head upon her knee to encourage more of her gentle stroking. Strong thought she loved hurting super mutants, why was she being nice to Mash and not hurting him more? He didn't dare voice his rumination for fear it'd somehow incur sufferance at the demented vampire's behest. He hoped she'd forgotten about him.

She didn't. "Strong, you'll be leaving this room awake for once. You have a visitor and he's very excited to see you." She uncaringly pushed Mash's head away, causing it to roughly hit the floor, stood to her feet, and began undoing his shackles.

There was only one kind of visitor Strong could think of, and the thought birthed a sense of malaise. "Marlena van-per going to pimp Strong again?"

"Josiah really told you a lot, didn't he? But yes."

Strong clenched his eyes shut, scrunched his face, and tears began to pour from his eyes. His body shook as he loudly hollered. Having humans plunge their cocks inside of him was both agonizing and horrifying. The pain was indescribable and it made him feel weak and dominated.

Marlena lightly slapped his face, "Shut the fuck up," he did so at once. "You mutants are giving me a headache. If I hear more of your incessant whining, I'm going to cut your tongue out and eat it." Not a sound was heard. "And you are to call me master not vampire. As it cute as it is, you must address me properly."

"Y-yes, Marlena-master. . . ," solemnly obeyed the deformed mutant.

"Let us go." Marlena turned away and headed for the door, Mash behind her, and Strong weakly descended from his slab and trailed them both. It'd been the first time he'd gotten a chance to walk freely. Whenever he'd left the grotesque horror-scene he spent much of his time in, he'd always done so asleep, and it'd always been to be pimped.

Outside that door, he was met with the sight of mutilated super mutant corpses suspended on hooks by the hundreds. The area was large and even more blood speckled than the room he'd been detained in. Many of his fallen brothers were absent their heads, and their organs were visibly pried from their bodies, nowhere in sight. Limbs were gone, some laying about the floor. Mash visibly crawled over to one, leaned his head down, and retrieved an eyeball with his lips and began chewing it and moaning gleefully. While the doggish mutant happily maneuvered desensitized to his environment, he'd shaken Strong to his core. He was angry, but there was nothing he could do. The green bodies were innumerable, and if Strong did anything to anger his vampire master, he'd undoubtedly be counted among them. Strong didn't understand. But one thing was for certain, "Marlena-master is good fighter. Kill many brothers," he hadn't realized he'd voiced his thoughts until Marlena spoke.

"Effortlessly," she added. "The best is yet to come."

When they'd finally exited the room, they traversed down a dark corridor. This place scared Strong for within this stretch of darkness was heard gruesome moans. Pained moans. Marlena flipped a switch, illuminating their surroundings, and bolted to the walls were super mutants in varying states of wellness. They were alive. Barely. "These are the leaders I've captured. You creatures have great strength, but lack the skill to wield it. I've placed them here so that they may reflect upon their weakness, and know that even the best amongst them are weak.

"Brother! Brother! Help!"

"Release us, Brother!"

Never having seen Strong before, they called out to him, begging him to rescue them. Strong wanted to, but there'd been so much at stake; his own life for one. Regardless, freeing them was impossible. He'd only one arm, and no workable hand. He was useless. Strong cast his gaze to the floor as he walked, he wasn't worthy to look upon their faces. He failed both them and himself.

"Heh, heh," Mash crawled to one, "Stupid mutants. Me eat you all!" he bit his quarry upon the leg, shook his head fervently, and pulled away a chunk of flesh from the quadricep. Marlena snapped her finger, and he quickly ran to her side. The assailed mutant released a grumbling wail, and Mash happily chewed the meat with an added pep in his doggish gait.

Eventually the three made it to another door. When it was opened, Strong at once took in his surroundings. "This clean place like humans do. . ." Revealed to him were spotless white walls and a tiled floor, and a large square tub filled with water and brimming with puffy iridescent bubbles. "What this?" he asked when Marlena gesticulated for him to move closer to it.

"A bath. Get in. Can't have you all bloody for when the client gets here."

Strong hesitatingly observed it for a moment, but did as was told, timidly placing one massive green foot in the warm water. When realization that there was nothing sinister about the bath dawned upon him, he allowed his other foot entry and sat. It was nice. Comfortable.

Marlena grabbed a large yellow sponge, applied a strange colorful substance on it, rubbed it together and pressed it to the mutant's back, rubbing it in circles. Strong released a groan and allowed his eyes to fall shut. The gentle scrubbing felt good against his skin, and together with the warm water, he felt his muscles relax.

"Me want bath, too," spoke Mash.

"No. You've already had one. Now it's Strong's turn."

Defeated, Mash laid on the floor with a huff and angrily watched as his master tended to Strong. Marlena dipped the sponge in the water and brought it back up and across Strong's neck and chest. She cleaned around his arm and his newly formed stump, actually being careful with his freshly acquired wound. "You like?"

The mutant groaned his affirmation, eyes remaining shut.

"Stand up." Strong did so, and at once, Marlena began scrubbing his legs and between them. But when it came to wash his hard, craggy, nates, the mutant jumped, his eyes shooting open. Marlena stared at the mutant. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no. . . Strong not have problem."

"Good," she resumed her cleaning. "Close your eyes," when he complied, she squeezed out much of the water from the sponge, atop the mutant's head, and proceeded to wash away the bloody residue from his head and face. "There. All clean. Get out."

Strong exited the tub, and Marlena forthwith began drying his form, gently blotting his body with a yellow towel. Mash went over to the tub and scooped a handful of fluffy foam and began giggling. "Heh, heh! Me like bubble! So light! So white! Almost better than eating weakling meat."

Strong looked down at Mash. "Why always talk about eating?"

Mash snorted, "Me not talk to you! Me talk to Marlena-master! Weakling not speak to! Not worthy."

This confused Strong. Mash was a disgrace to super mutants everywhere, what with his behavior, and complicit betrayal of his brethren. How could such a pitiful being call Strong weak? "Bah! At least Strong not act like dog! You're dumb, brother. Worst super mutant!"

Mash snapped. He began barking angrily at Strong, doing his best canine impersonation. He snarled, growled, and punched the tiled floor repeatedly, a sinister grimace stamped to his face. Drool dripped from his mouth as he bared his blackened teeth at Strong. "ME MASH! ME SMASH!"

"You're also getting on my nerves," intervened Marlena. "Both of you, out." she pointed to the door way. Mash settled down, though it didn't stop him from glaring at Strong. He crawled towards the door, looking aback himself at the mutant from over his shoulder, before leaving and turning the corner.

Strong, after an admonishing look from Marlena, did the same. The vampire quickened her pace, moving ahead of the mutants as she guided them further down the hall. It wasn't long before they reached a room.

Inside was massive and extremely colorful. The walls were painted a vibrant blue, a stark contrast to the torture chamber that'd housed Strong for much of his stay with the vampire. Toy trucks, balls, stuffed animals, a broken toy robot, and other childish knick-knacks were disseminated throughout the room. There were two dog bowls in the corner, one filled with meat of some kind and the other water. Also was there a large hamster wheel and a long narrow tube jutting from the ceiling. However, despite the whimsical ambience, there was a bloody bone and large, severed, green fingers about the floor. Recognition told Strong that those were his fingers.

"You will be sharing this room with Mash, Strong. Here is your wheel and your feeding tube. Go on, test it out."

Strong was confused. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked over to the wheel, then looked back at Marlena, who gave a nod. "Strong not understand."

"Stand inside and run."

He stepped onto the metal interior and diffidently began a light jog. His momentum spun the wheel, and Strong found himself having to incrementally increase his pace to keep himself from falling. The wheel turned faster and faster, and panic colored his face. He was now sprinting. "Strong not can stop!"

Marlena chuckled as she watched the frantic mutant's face, and his fearful sprint. Super mutants weren't very fast, though they made up for it with great endurance. Strong fell forward. Thankfully gravity kept him pasted to the wheel and he'd not injured himself. "See? Easy. Now the feeding tube. This will be the only way you eat and drink when I don't feed you myself. Go on, put your mouth around it."

Strong picked himself up. He was eager for food. It'd been so long since he'd last eaten. He quickly wrapped his lips around the clear plastic nozzle. A green light flicked on with a concomitant beep and a weird red and yellow mush came down the pipe and into the mutants mouth. Greedily he imbibed quickly, his head thrown back, and his neck muscles visibly moving as he took large gulps of the flowing matter. Much of it sloppily oozed down the corners of his mouth. He pulled away. "Is good! Taste like flesh!"

"That's because it is. It's the ground up remains of your brothers."

That answer hadn't set well with Strong. But there was nothing he could do about it. It was either eat his brothers or die.

Mash whined, "Me want, too! Want weakling share!"

Marlena shook her head, "You have your own food. Anywho, I have matters to attend to. I'll return soon." Marlena left the room, leaving the mutants alone. Her footsteps audibly descended the hall.

Mash stared at Strong, nigh unblinkingly. His lips were slightly parted as they always were. Strong stared back. And before the deformed mutant realized it, Mash was galloping towards him and barreled into the confused mutant with all his might. The wind was knocked from Strong, and his back and head roughly hit the floor. When Strong attempted to rise, Mash pushed Strong back and bit his face, his teeth pulling at his cheek. "Me not like you! Just want to eat you, like Marlena-master!"

Without an arm, a workable hand, or teeth; Strong was at Mash's mercy. "Let go of Strong!" He managed to get his feet underneath Mash and shoved him across the room with his legs. Mash roughly hit his head, got to all fours, and began to run after Strong, who was on his feet and hobbling around the room's perimeter. Though Mash was quadripedal, that hadn't reduced his speed. In fact, he was so proficient in his manner of movement, that he easily caught Strong, swiping at him an arm, which tripped the mutant with efficacy. Strong fell face forward, and Mash pounced on his naked form.

"Me favorite of Marlena-master! Not take away!"

Strong rolled onto his back and hit the crazed mutant with his remaining arm. "Strong smash brother! Kill! Pay for attacking Strong!"

But unlike Strong, Mash was well fed, and fully energized. He easily pinned the defender down, gripped his arm with an available hand, and placed his knees in his fellow mutant's abdomen. "Me got you! Me win! Me eat! Me take weakling meat!" And in an instant Mash gripped Strong's remaining ear and bit down hard.

"AAAAAAH! KILL YOU! KILL STUPID BROTHER!"

Mash began shaking his head without relent as the tantalizing taste of blood tickled his senses. He released Strong's ear, then bashed him in the nose with a powerful headbutt, and repeatedly continued the assault, as he bashed the pinned mutant with his forehead.

Strong did whatever he could to escape, but his lack of mobility was a hinderance. And then by chance, it happened. Strong's remaining finger inadvertently hooked Mash's white diaper and in his fearful frenzy, Strong pulled it free of the aggressive mutant's lower half rendering him nude.

"NOOOOO!" Mash flung himself from Strong and began hysterically screaming. "GIVE BAAAAACK! ME NEED! ME NEED!" He tried to cover himself with the diaper, but was unable to, struggling with how to get the torn fabric back on body.

The room's door was kicked open, and in the doorway stood Marlena. She looked to the bleeding Strong, and then to the panicking Mash, who looked to her with saucer-like eyes. "What is the meaning of this, Mash?"

"NOOOOO, MASTER! ME SORRY! ME SORRY! ME NOT MEAN TO TAKE OFF! WEAKLING DID IT! DID BAD TO ME!"

"Doubtful." The evidence was obvious. There way no way that Strong was able to defeat Mash in his current state, and the victimized mutant was only grateful his new master realized as much. In Marlena's hand was a long, coiled whip. "Get on the wall."

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Mash rolled about the floor, his limbs frantically failing.

"I'm not going to tell you again," this prompted the beast to crawl to a wall. For the first time, Strong was able to see his brother stand on both feet, place his arms high, with his palms flat against the wall. Immediately, Strong thought of when he'd done the same, having had his arm relinquished thereafter. Was Marlena going to do the same to Mash?

 _Crack!_

The sound jostled Strong, making him flinch as a red gash marred the back of Mash's left shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAH!" he wailed, head thrown back as he screamed to the ceiling. Once more that whip sliced the air and cut into his flanks. Blood drizzled from his cuts.

"I told you, you weren't allowed to eat Strong unless he did something bad, did I not?" Mash continued to scream, "Did I _not_?" Again she struck the creature and he cried out.

"MASTER! MASTER! NOOOO! AAAAAH!"

Seeing Mash get what he deserved satisfied Strong, and he openly smiled. "Yes. . . brother bite Strong. Make ear hurt. Strong not like when Mash bite. Brother not listen to Marlena-master."

"ME SAY SORRY! ME SAY SORRY!" The entirely of Mash's back was draped by a thick vermillion curtain. The whip induced wounds were so numerous, it blanketed the green of his skin. His legs quaked where he stood, and tears poured down his face. His back's surface was retextured as the oozing gashes created deep crevices in his flesh. Marlena walked up to Mash, leaned forward and licked his back, dragging her tongue across it as she gathered blood to imbibe; this action revealed some of the green.

"If you keep this bad behavior up, Mash, you'll be the next on my dinner plate. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"M-ME NOT BE BAD ANYMORE! ME BE GOOD! ME LISTEN TO MARLENA-MASTER! ME NOT GO ON DINNER PLATE!"

"Good. Your punishment is over." Mash spun around and buried his face into Marlena's neck and began nuzzling her and repeatedly professing how bad he wasn't going to be. He lowered himself back to the floor, and rubbed his face against her leg. "Lay down. I need to change your diaper." Marlena went over to a dresser drawer, and pulled out the padded white material in question. Mash, who was laying on his back, lifted his legs in the air.

Fascinated, Strong looked on as he scooted forward so she could place the diaper beneath him, and watched as she secured it around his legs and fastened it. "Little humans wear white sack on bottom. Brother not little human. Brother is super mutant. Why brother wear white sack on bottom like little human?"

"Because it's cute," that appeared to be Marlena's answer for a lot of things. When she'd finished, Mash crawled away and curled up on a massive dog pillow, and began whining. A death glare was sent to Strong.

"Brother is bad. Not listen. Try to eat Strong and made ear hurt bad."

Marlena approached Strong and lifted her hands. Initially the mutant flinched when her fingers came nearer his face, but stilled, when she merely cupped it. "Is that what he did?"

Strong nodded, "Yes."

"Does it hurt still?"

"Yes."

She took a handkerchief and wiped the blood dripping from his face. "How does it make you feel?"

"Bad!" complained the mutant. "Face hurt! Chest hurt!"

Marlena looked to Mash. "Once again, you're not suppose to eat Strong."

Strong looked to his brother and smiled.

"You can however bite him."

Strong's nearly got whip lash given how fast he snapped his head to observe his new master.

Mash rose from his resting place, his whimpering no longer, and a black toothy smile decorating his face. "Heh, heh," like a predator, he crawled to Strong eyes homing in on him. "Me not can eat, but me can taste! Chew! Gnaw!" A thick glob of saliva dripped down the corner of Mash's mouth.

"Now Mash, if Strong fights back and hurts you, it'll be your fault."

"Don't worry, Marlena-master. Me not worried about weakling. Him not have teeth or hands to hit. Weakling is broken. No good for fighting. Only good for eating and filling me tummy with tasty weakling meat."

"In that case. I'll be leaving you now." Marlena dipped down and kissed Mash's cheek and pet his head, before heading to Strong, whose cheek she also kissed. Thereafter she left the room.

Mash wasted no time going for Strong. Swiftly he ran, and in an instant he ejected his form high into the air with arms and legs spread wide, and ensnared Strong's body with both pairs of limbs. His quarry was immediately taken to the floor, and forthwith Mash maneuvered behind him, and resumed his grapple, thick legs wrapped around Strong's, and the mutant's remaining arm painfully tucked behind him.

"AAARGH! LET GO OF STRONG!"

Mash said not a word, instead he closed his eyes, and captured his brother mutant's ear once more and began chewing. Present on his face was an unmistakable beatitude, as he happily chewed, teeth crushing and pinching Strong's remaining circular lobe. Loud slurping and smacking filled the room as Mash sucked on the tiny piece of flesh and suctioned the blood into his mouth.

Tears fell from Strong's eyes as he helplessly squirmed.

Mash was unable to stand still, again, maneuvering himself atop of Strong. "Argh!" he whined. He seemed frustrated. "Why weakling meat taste _so good_?" His eyes tunneled into Strong. "TELL TO ME!" Mash roughly touched Strong's facial wound. "Marlena-master did this to. Take weakling meat from chin!" Mash groaned. He leaned down and smothered Strong's chin wound his lips. "Mmmm," his mouth's movements were noisy and frantic as he sloppily sucked the bottom of Strong's face. Pulling away, he examined Strong's wound, and licked at the scabrous flesh. Ropes of viscous drool bridged Mash's mouth to Strong's face.

"NASTY BROTHER! STRONG IS NOT FOOD! STRONG IS BROTHER! STRONG IS SUPER MUTANT!"

"YOU SHUT UP NOW!" screamed Mash. He gripped Strong's face and preceded to repeatedly slam his head into the hard floor.

Unfortunately for Mash, in a burst of energy born of frustration, Strong swung his arm hitting Mash with a powerful blow to the side of his head, knocking the mutant off him. Strong stood to his feet. "LEAVE ALONE!"

Mash clutched his ear, whimpering as the pain filled his head. "Gonna break you in half!"

Once again that door open, and in it stood Marlena. She observed both mutants and shook her head. "Strong. It is time. The client is here."

Strong's eyes widened.


End file.
